powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn McAllistair
Flynn McAllistair is a main protagonist in Power Rangers RPM. He is the Ranger Operator Series Blue, alternately referred to as Ranger Blue. His operation number is two. Biography While Flynn was a mechanic by trade, a skill taught to him by his father, Flynn expressed a strong desire to help others like the superheroes in the comic books he frequently read as a child. However, more often than not, it would get him in trouble. His father didn't approve of his son's wish to save people, who believed and insisted there was no such thing as superheroes. Despite this Flynn remained true to what he believed and what he knew he wanted to do; help people. After graduating high school, he finally got that chance to do what he always wished to. Not realizing the full responsibilities that came along with such line of work, his passion for helping others tended to get in the way as he usually overdid his jobs (ex. spraying a burning building to the point of unnecessary water damage, and then wanting to go back into the said building to save the plants) and was subsequently fired from all of them. Battle of Corinth As soon as Venjix attacked, both he and his father fled to Corinth, but Flynn, seeing that there were still many people who had yet to make it into the domed city, went back outside to save a busload of people. With his skills, he eventually made it unharmed back to Corinth. His actions finally impressed his father, whom now wholeheartedly supports and is proud of his son. Becoming a hero Flynn's dream of becoming a true superhero finally came true when he was selected to become Ranger Series Operator Blue. Dillon and Ziggy's arrival resulted in feelings of distrust from Flynn, due to the nature of Dillon's mechanical upgrades, but Flynn was still less antagonistic than Scott over the matter, willing to allow Dillon on-board if the group consensus felt it was best. Ziggy joining the team produced quite a bit more incredulity in him, however. Despite any initial feelings of doubt, he seems to have since fully embraced the two as official members of the team. Later when all the Zords are trashed, he and Gemma create the Road Attack Zord. After his tenure as a Ranger is done and Venjix is destroyed, he opens up a shop with his dad, and says that they are going to create new computer networks for the Corinth. Personality Speaking with a Scottish accent, Flynn is generally laid-back in personality, and is a fairly agreeable person. As a mechanic, he often spends time working on his personal vehicle, a Hummer H1, and is proficient at making smoothies, which seem to be a hobby for him. He uses his general knowledge of machinery and appliances to help out with analyzing Ranger tech and, even once rivaling Doctor K's understanding of the Ranger technology, as well as creating an entirely new Zord with Gemma's assistance. He also appears to be very skillful at driving and handling heavy-duty vehicles, as evidenced by his bus driving skills, his truck, and his big-rig inspired Zord. Ranger Operator Series Blue Arsenal * Series Blue Cell Shift Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 2 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Blue * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Turbo Cannon Special Ability Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Time Manipulation Burst- Flynn can halt the movement of electrons in the bio-field and suspend time for ten seconds. His power, like Scott's and Summer's powers, are drained by the use of their special attacks. Zord Attack Vehicle *Lion Hauler *Road Attack Zord Ranger Key The Ranger Blue Key is Flynn's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as Ranger Blue. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting against X-Borgs while Troy was absent. Notes *Flynn is the first Scotland-born person to become a Ranger. **His actor however is not Scottish. *Ari Boyland previously starred with Emma Lahana (who played Kira Ford in Dino Thunder) in the Disney Channel movie, You Wish!. *Although he is not the second-in-command of his team, he would sometimes take mid-point whenever Scott was absent and even when Summer was present. Gallery Image:BlueMorph.jpg|Ranger Blue Morph pose Image:Rpm-blue-screen.jpg|Ranger Blue's Energy Screen Image:Rpm-blue-zord.jpg|Ranger Blue manifests the Lion Hauler Image:Rpm-blue-attack.jpg|Ranger Blue's special attack is the Time Manipulation Burst... Image:Rpm-blue-attack2.jpg|..where he pauses time in a small location and speeds up to attack. Image:Bluehammer.png|Flynn´s Hummer See also Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Mechanics Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Intellectual PR Rangers